Tetangga
by MiraMira
Summary: Menjadi tetangga itu pasti saling tahu, kenal sedikit. Ibunya kenal banyak orang di sekitar sini dan kadang mengenalkannya pada mereka. Joonmyun/Yixing. Aku mohon ampun.


Disclaimer : EXO Suho dan Lay milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : SuLay

Genre : Romance.

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, PWP, absurd, bahasa yang kelewat vulgar. Kali inipun, aku minta ampun.

+Tetangga+

Menjadi tetangga itu pasti saling tahu, kenal sedikit. Ibunya kenal banyak orang di sekitar sini dan kadang mengenalkannya pada mereka.

"Huwa!"

Mata Yixing melirik, tirai jendelanya masih tertutup. Dia perlahan mendekati jendela itu, membuka tirainya sedikit, memberi celah untuk mengintip. Sebagai tetangga, Yixing tahu kadang mereka mengganggu satu sama lain, setidaknya berbuat sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan sesekali, dan diapun tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang bukanlah suatu yang baik.

Matanya mengikuti gerak naik turun orang itu, mereka dipisah jarak antara rumah mereka dan itu membuat Yixing merasa aman melakukan hal ini, mengintip. Yixing tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, bahkan diragukan kalau dia masih bisa bernapas dengan benar, pandangan matanya yang berkelana kemana mana inginnya diganti dengan tangan, tapi apa daya, untuk saat ini hanya matanya yang bisa menikmati semuanya.

Yixing menghitung, satu dan dia turun mendekati lantai tapi menyisakan ruang di bawahnya, lalu dia naik lagi, memperlebar jarak antara tubuhnya dan lantai, kemudian dua dan dia turun lagi. Yixing menggigit bibirnya sendiri, tapi dia sama sekali belum puas, bagaimana dia bisa puas hanya dengan melihat bibir itu menggumamkan hitungan dan punggung telanjang itu bergerak naik turun? Dia harus menyentuh otot yang terbentuk itu, dia harus ada di bawahnya. Harus!

Yixing mengumpat, suatu dalam dirinya menegang, dia jadi berkali kali lebih menginginkannya. Masalahnya adalah dia tidak berani keluar rumah dan bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Joonmyun!"

Seruan itu tentu saja Yixing juga dengar walau samar, Yixing menghela napasnya kecewa saat tetangga itu berdiri dan pergi.

"Iya, Bu!"

Tapi terpikir juga oleh Yixing, mau apa Ibu Joonmyun memanggil anaknya begitu?

Yixing lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjangnya, menjeritkan nama Kim Joonmyun, tentu saja dengan dibungkam bantal hingga setidaknya dia yakin tidak ada yang mendengar.

Naasnya, Ibunya di bawah mendengar apa yang dia lakukan, menjerit, walau apa yang diteriakan Yixing tidak terdengar jelas. Yang jelas, tolong ampuni Yixing, dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa tetangganya bisa begitu menggoda, untuk lebih tepatnya merangsangnya hanya dengan melakukan _push up_. Yixing menggigit bantalnya.

TING TONG

Dan Yixing tidak sadar kalau bel rumahnya berbunyi, sebaliknya dengan Ibunya.

Sampai Ibunya itu menghela napas dalam diam karena putra semata wayangnya hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Oh ya, Joonmyun, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kau memeriksa keadaan Yixing dulu."

Joonmyun tersenyum mendengar kata memeriksa keadaan, memangnya dia dokter? Dia itu guru SMP kalau ada yang mau tahu.

Tapi bukan Joonmyun namanya kalau tidak baik pada orang. "Baik, Tante."

Awalnya Joonmyun datang ke rumah ini bukan untuk apa apa, hanya untuk mengantarkan sesuatu entah apa dari Ibunya. Dia menaiki tangga dan tiba tiba merasa sedikit canggung, dulu memang dia lebih dari sering main ke rumah ini, tapi tidak lagi sering sejak dia jadi guru, atau justru sejak dia masuk universitas, Joonmyun lupa waktu persisnya.

TOK TOK

Tapi dia jelas tahu Yixing sejak keluarga Zhang pindah ke Seoul, bisa dibilang Yixing itu teman kecilnya. Jadi, tidak apa apa kalau dia berjalan jalan semaunya di rumah ini, sepertinya.

"Ya, sebentar." Nada bicara yixing terdengar sedikit kesal, Joonmyun mau tak mau jadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Yixing lakukan. Dan dia tersenyum kikuk saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Joonmyun Hyung!" Yixing berseru dia membanting pintu kamarnya di depan Joonmyun, untung saja Joonmyun sempat menahan pintu itu.

Yixing benar benar merah, merahnya menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tidak siap bertemu Joonmyun dan kenapa Joonmyun justru ada di depan pintunya saat ini.

Yixing mati-matian menutup pintunya dan Joonmyun mati-matian menahannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Zhang Yixing?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia berhasil mendorong telak Yixing dan masuk kamar itu, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan kaki.

"A-aku tidak sedang apa apa!" Jawab Yixing, dia jelas salah tingkah. Muka menyelidik Joonmyun benar benar membuatnya ingin gigit jari. Coba katakan bagian mana dari tetangganya ini yang tidak menggoda.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Joonmyun, wajahnya melunak. Yixing mundur, rasanya dia bisa pingsan hanya dengan melihat Joonmyun sedekat ini.

Tapi Joonmyun berhasil menangkapnya dan membuat Yixing merasakan cengkeraman yang kuat di lengannya. "Ah!" Antara sakit dan menyayangkan, kenapa Joonmyun tidak mencengkeram pinggulnya dan membawanya bergerak naik turun.

Ah, Yixing! Jangan pikirkan hal itu saat ini.

Tangan kanan Joonmyun berpindah ke keningnya, harusnya dia sadar apa yang terjadi pada Yixing saat ini. Yixing menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Tidak panas." Kata Joonmyun, wajah bingungnya benar benar sangat manis sampai rasanya Yixing ingin menciumnya juga menamparnya di waktu yang sama.

"Aku akan bilang pada Ibumu kalau kau tidak enak badan, Ok?"

Ah, dalam hati Yixing merutuk, kenapa Joonmyun sangat tidak peka. Setidaknya jangan membuatnya berpikir macam macam tentang tubuh Joonmyun.

Tangan kanan Joonmyun mengusap pipi Yixing dan dia melirik ke arah pintu, Yixing menbaca niatan Joonmyun untuk pergi. Yixing merengut, Joonmyun itu bodoh! Bodoh sekali!

"Hyung." Panggilnya, nada merengek, dan Joonmyun menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Sesegera mungkin dia meraih dagu Joonmyun dan menciumnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan Yixing tahu senyum Joonmyun berubah setelahnya.

Kim Joonmyun, terlalu bipolar, terlalu tidak terprediksi.

Dan kini malah Joonmyun yang mencium Yixing, cekatan, rapi, membuai, membuat Yixing bertanya, berlatih dimana si Joonmyun ini? Tiba tiba melesakan lidahnya, tiba tiba menjadi ganas, lalu menjadi lembut. Yixing bisa merasakan Joonmyun tersenyum, itu sedikit membuatnya merasa aneh.

Yixing memukul dada Joonmyun dan Joonmyun melepas ciumannya. "Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanyanya.

Joonmyun menuntunnya berjalan mundur mendekati ranjang sampai Yixing tahu kalau di belakangnya ada ranjangnya sendiri. "Bukannya kau yang mau?" Tanya Joonmyun. Yixing berani bersumpah dia melihat seringai mesum Joonmyun untuk pertama kalinya. Itu bukannya tidak menggoda, hanya saja dia tiba tiba jadi terlalu takut. Joonmyun terlihat seperti lelaki hidung belang.

"Hyung." Dan Yixing pasrah hampir menangis seakan sedang diperkosa.

Joonmyun diam, sedikit menghela napas, dan tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, bukan senyum yang lebar, senyum yang dewasa. Yixing menahan napasnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa berhenti."

"Jangan!" Yixing seketika menjawab.

"Jangan?" Tanya Joonmyun, nadanya menggoda.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Yixing dengan lembut berpegang pada lengan Joonmyun. Kalau sedang mengajukan sesuatu seperti ini, ada rasa bahwa dirinya tidak akan diterima, jadilah Yixing takut takut berpegang pada Joonmyun.

Tangan Joonmyun lari ke pinggangnya, memberi remasan yang terasa manis, justru terasa manis. Yixing tidak bisa tidak mendesah. onmyun menjatuhkannya ke ranjang dimana dia ikut jatuh di atas Yixing, dengan begini satu mimpi Yixing sudah tercapai. Mimpi untuk ditindih Joonmyun di ranjangnya sendiri.

Joonmyun tersenyum, dia banyak tersenyum dan itu menenangkan Yixing, lalu Joonmyun menciumnya lagi, kali ini lembut dan manis, tapi Yixing ingin lebih dan dia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Joonmyun. Mereka merubah ciuman mereka menjadi satu yang panas dalam sepersekian detik, mereka jadi makin panas saat Joonmyun melepas kancing kemeja lengan pendek Yixing, itu memberi Yixing keberanian untuk menarik kaus Joonmyun melewati kepalanya.

Yixing mencoba bernapas sementara mata Joonmyun menatap dalam dalam padanya. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, Xing. Bagaimana nanti kalau aku memasukimu."

Yixing menegang, telinganya merah, apa yang Joonmyun katakan kelewat vulgar dan dia menyukainya.

Joonmyun mengusap pelipisnya, menyisir rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Yixing ke belakang. "Tapi aku tidak mau melukaimu." Setuju kalau Yixing terlihat sangat lemah saat ini, begitu mudah untuk dirajai, tapi itu jugalah yang membuatnya tidak ingin melukainya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lukai aku." Kata Yixing, tangannya bergerak meraba otot lengan Joonmyun, lalu naik ke leher dan mengusap pipi, Joonmyun mencium telapak tangan Yixing saat tangan itu sampai di pipinya, kemudian tangannya meraba lagi ke dada Joonmyun, ke putingnya, Joonmyun mengerang tertahan.

Joonmyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yixing lagi, kali ini lari ke lehernya.

"Engh… Joon, jangan buat tanda…" Tapi Joonmyun tetap menciumi lehernya, Yixing khawatir Joonmyun tidak mendengarkannya.

Kemudian ciuman Joonmyun turun ke dadanya, memberi jejak di tulang dadanya sebelum bergeser menghisap puting kanan Yixing. Memjilat, bergerak memilin, lalu menghisap seperti bayi, telunjuk Joonmyun bergerak memutar di yang kiri, membuatnya menegang.

"Ah!" Yixing mengerang atas sensasi basah yang tiba tiba dari lidah Joonmyun, kemudian dia tidak berhenti mendesah. Joonmyun membuat jalannya ke bawah ke senjata Yixing yang rapi tersembunyi. Joonmyun melepas celana Yixing.

"Siapa yang sudah tidak sabar disini?" Tanya Joonmyun, meremas sesuatu di selangkangan Yixing dengan lembut disambut desahan Yixing.

"AH!" Yixing tidak bisa membuat dirinya diam saat salah satu remasan Joonmyun menjadi kuat.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan, ya? Kau ingin aku memasukannya ke mulutku?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"I-iya…" Yixing menjawab pasrah dan Joonmyun hanya menciumi dan menjilat kepalanya.

"Ah, Joon! Kumohon… Masukan kedalam mulutmu!" Pinta Yixing dan Joonmyun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Setelahnya Yixing menjadi lebih ribut lagi saat merasakan mulut Joonmyun dan itu tentu membuat Joonmyun jadi tidak sabar.

Joonmyun melepasnya tiba tiba dan Yixing mengerang kesal, matanya yang sayu menatap Joonmyun. Berlutut di depannya dengan wajah terangsang seperti itu, coba beritahu bagian mana dari Joonmyun yang tidak merangsang.

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan, Zhang Yixing." Katanya. Sehingga Yixing mengraih tangannya dari mengulum tiga jarinya tepat di hadapan Joonmyun, Yixing terihat sangat menikmati sambil sedikit sedikit menatap Joonmyun di mata, Joonmyun sendiri menanggalkan celananya.

Joonmyun mempersiapkan senjatanya sementara Yixing membawa jari Joonmyun yang basah ke selangkangannya dan membiarkan Joonmyun melakukan sisanya. Matanya menangkap senjata Joonmyun dan Yixing menggigit bibir, bukannya dia takut tapi dia menginginkan Joonmyun di dalamnya secepatnya. Joonmyun sadar akan hal itu dan dia mencium Yixing lagi saat memasukan jarinya yang basah.

Joonmyun menggerakan ketiga jarinya maju mundur, keluar masuk, dan Yixing mendesah.

"AH! Lagi!" Seru Yixing, apa ini tanda kalau dia menemukan titik itu?

Dia menusukan jarinya ke tempat yang sama.

"I…YAH! Di sana! Lagi, Joon, lagi!"

Joonmyun menyeringai, satu hal yang tidak dilakukan jelmaan malaikat sepertinya di luar urusan ranjang. Ini saatnya untuk menukar jarinya dengan senjatanya.

Yixing lagi lagi mengerang kesal dan itu manis dimata Joonmyun. "Jangan begitu, Yixing. Kau tidak mau merasakan 'rudal'ku?"

Yixing menegang lagi, tubuhnya terlihat begitu menyukai kata kata tidak senonoh dari Joonmyun. Joonmyun tersenyum puas, jadi Joonmyun perlahan memasukannya, lembut sekali dan dia member waktu yang lama bagi Yixing untuk beradaptasi.

Selama itu mereka berdua saling berpandangan, Yixing bisa gila karena yang terjadi di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar benar luar biasa dan di atasnya Joonmyun tersenyum padanya. Yixing sendiri mulai menciumi sudut bibir Joonmyun dan Joonmyun membalasnya dengan sebuah ciuman, lalu mereka mulai menggerakan pinggul mereka.

"Engh… Lagi, Joon! AH!"

"Kau ingin aku lebih cepat, atau lebih kuat –Ah! Atau lebih dalam?"

"Semua, semuanya–AH!"

Joonmyun membungkam Yixing dengan ciuman lagi, dia tahu Yixing terlalu berisik dan Ibunya pasti mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Joonmyun tetap menggerakan pinggulnya sesuai dengan keinginan Yixing.

Dan Yixing tiba tiba memutus ciuman mereka, dia sampai puncaknya.

"AH! JOONMYUN!"

Sementara Joonmyun mengerang nikmat di leher Yixing, menumpahkan benihnya dalam dalam pada Yixing. Keduanya kehabisan napas dan masih belum bergerak sedikitpun, yang tadi itu terlalu luar biasa.

"Terimakasih." Kata Joonmyun, dia mengecup pipi Yixing.

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, Hyung."

"Tapi aku juga harus berterimakasih." Kata Joonmyun dan dia mencium Yixing di bibir lagi.

"Kita harus sering sering melakukannya, Xing."

Yixing diam dulu, "Ada syaratnya."

"Syarat? Apa itu?"

"Kau harus jadi pacarku." Kata Yixing.

"Oh." Dan Joonmyun perlahan tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

+FIN+


End file.
